Parachute
by kiannaf
Summary: After spending three weeks in Australia with her brother and grandparents Rose Weasley comes back to Hogwarts a new woman, and everyone seems to have noticed including Scorpios Malfoy.
1. Australia

From the moment I stepped out of the fireplace and into my grandparents house I knew it was going to be the longest three weeks of my life. Hugo and I are staying in Australia with our grandparents for three weeks this summer, it's going to be strange living like a muggle for that long, the longest we've ever stayed with them was for a weekend when I was ten years old and Hugo was eight. Back then we were both fascinated with television, computers, microwaves, now we both couldn't care less. The worst part was we left a summer in England for a winter in Australia, not exactly the top of my list for a nice summer holiday. I'm pretty sure our parents pawned us off onto Gran and Granddad so they could have their own vacation away from their kids.

"Oh my sweet Rose you look just like your mother did when she was your age!" Gran said as she squeezed me into a hug.

Gran must be getting old if she thinks I look like my mother, my hair isn't nearly as frizzy or as brown as hers was, and still kind of is. Mine is more of a red-brown thanks to my father's flaming red hair, with soft wavy curls, I'm quite thankful I didn't get my mother's frizz, it would've been awful to take care of.

Hugo awkwardly shook hands with Granddad; I guess he considers himself to be too much of a man to give him a hug. Gran wouldn't accept a hand shake though, and engulfed him in a hug when we switched grandparents.

"Rosey, you're becoming a nice young women aren't you? We're going to have to keep the boys away from you!" My Granddad had a way of making me blush, boys don't look at me like that, and the only guy I ever kissed was Jonathon Thomas, at a Christmas party at Uncle Harry's house when I was 12. Jonathon and I agreed to never mention it, no one knows and it's going to stay that way.

Later after brunch Gran sent us to unpack, they had two guest bedrooms and I took the smaller room with the view of the street and the neighborhood, Hugo could have the bigger room, I just wanted the bigger window. I'm a sucker for a good view, at Hogwarts no matter what window you look out of chances are it's going to have an amazing view, mountains, lakes, and a forest, always something spectacular even if mountains weren't your thing you couldn't help but learn to love them. Here the view was my grandparent's neighborhood, house after house and car after car. Nothing special, but it was nicer than having a window that faced the back yard, so I'll take what I can get.

Unpacking was pretty easy; I didn't bring much in the first place. A coat, a few sweaters, a dress, shoes, and all the other necessities one needs when staying at someone else's home. I don't really plan on doing much while I'm here, probably just study, write to my friends, and practice playing piano. I put up a few pictures of me and my friends, one of the entire family, and one with just me and my cousins and Hugo. They were the only few pictures I had that weren't moving ones, just in case anyone were to wander into my room it would be quite a shock to have a picture wave to you.

I was placing the final picture of me and my best friend Amanda next to the bed when I felt it, like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw no one, then looked out the window to see a boy across the street staring up at me. He was probably my age, his hair was dark brown and a little messy. I could tell he was a bit taller than me even though I was looking at him from the second story window. Our eyes met for a split second before he realized I was looking back at him; I was about to wave when he turned around and walked into the house across the street. I immediately shut my curtains and sat on the edge of my bed, who was I kidding? I couldn't make friends here, how was I going to explain how my parents pop up so often with no car? Or how I have a pet owl named Earl, or explain why my grandparents called us "so special" when on the outside we're just ordinary, if not bland. No friends, no family my own age, no real communication with my magical life for three weeks. I sighed and laid backwards on the bed, it was going to be a long three weeks indeed.


	2. Awkward

Letting my nose follow the glorious smell of bacon, eggs and toast I fumbled down the stairs my stomach growling in hunger. I walked slowly into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from my eyes and plopping down into the first empty chair I came to.

"Smells great Gran, thanks for cooking" I said to the air as I grabbed a plate, I started to load my plate up with some scrambled eggs before I even realized that there was a woman sitting across from me who I didn't know. I dropped my fork and crossed my arms over my chest; I was still in my pajamas, just a tank top and some blue pajama bottoms. I felt my cheeks flush as the woman just smiled politely at me, Hugo was sitting in his seat, properly dressed, snickering into his cup. Awkward doesn't even begin to describe this situation.

"Rosey this is Eloise, she lives across the street," my grandmother so kindly informed me, why didn't anyone tell me someone would be at breakfast? Ugh.

"Uh, nice to meet you…" I said as I awkwardly shook her hand, she was old, at least Gran's age, maybe older.

"Eloise and her husband Thomas are having dinner with us tonight, and wanted to know if it was okay if she brought her grandson Mathew over as well, he's about your age I believe, isn't he Eloise?" My grandmother had a look in her eye that meant she was up to no good; I could tell she wanted me to be set up with this Mathew guy.

"Oh yes, he's 18, quite a fine young man, you two should have plenty in common." Oh for Merlins sake, they're in this together!

"Er… yeah, though I'm only 16…" I mumbled as I took a bite of toast, wishing I could just run from the room.

"Excellent! We'll come over around five, nice to meet you Rose, Hugo," Eloise said as she stood up to leave.

"Um, yeah. Nice to meet you too," was all I could say in return. I've been here one day and my Gran was already trying to find me a husband. A muggle husband. I don't have anything wrong with muggles, but it'll be really odd to have to explain 'Uh, sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm a witch.'

The moment the door shut and Eloise was gone Hugo couldn't stop laughing, Gran and Granddad didn't understand, they kept asking what was funny and he just said 'nothing.' These are the moments I wish I was an only child.

A/N: I know the chapters are very short at the moment, but they will be getting longer! Please review! I haven't written anything non school related in ages and would love some feedback!


	3. Running

After the world's most embarrassing breakfast I decided to go for a run. I threw on my shorts, trainers, and a tank top and set out. As I found a steady pace I noticed people were looking at me funny, they probably thought I was a nut job for running in shorts and a tank top but I'm used to the cloudy, slightly cold, weather of England so it didn't faze me. I ran out of my grandparent's neighborhood and out to a large park, then it started to rain. Not just a light sprinkle that you can just ignore but really rain, the kind of rain where you can't see two feet in front of your face.

I try to run through the rain and get to a place where I can hopefully wait for it to slow down so I can run back home. I turn around knowing there was a bench under an awning a little bit behind me and try to job towards it. Having the world's greatest luck, I fall flat on my face into the soaking wet grass.

"Today is just not my day!" I blurt out to myself as I roll over and sit there for a moment, I'm already wet, it's not like I can get any more wet than I already am.

"Oi!" I hear from a few feet in front of me, I see the outline of a tall dark haired man coming towards me. Great, more embarrassment for me to add to my day! He comes a little closer and he has a grin on his face, he looks slightly familiar but I just can't put my finger on it.

"I saw you fall, looked nasty, are you okay?" He asks as he offers me a hand, I take it and he helps hoist me up off the ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I straightened myself as best I could. "It wasn't my most graceful of moments that's for sure!" I laugh slightly before finally looking up at him. He was gorgeous, eyes a startling deep blue, his hair a dark brown and stubble lightly shadowed his jaw, obviously older than me but not by much.

"I never miss a chance to help a damsel in distress!" He joked lightly, the rain was still falling hard but it suddenly didn't seem to bother me all that much.

"So what's your name Red?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused, maybe it's the fall or maybe I'm just a lot dumber than I think.

"Your hair… it's red, so… yeah," he replied with a hint of laughter, I could tell he was holding it back.

"Oh…" What is with me and awkward moments today?

"So my name is Matt, what's your name?"

"Rose, nice to meet you Matt, and uh, thanks again." The rain had stopped around us; I hadn't even noticed we were walking until we stopped under the awning, I suddenly felt very shy. "I should get going, don't want to worry anyone… thanks, for the third time I guess." I turned to walk away, it's miles back to the house, this is going to be horrible.

"Do you have a car? Or do you live close?" Matt asked before I could get very far.

"No, I don't drive," It was so tempting to say I prefer to fly. "It is sort of far, a couple miles at best, but I'm already completely soaked, can't get worse than this!"

"Let me give you a ride, what street are you on?"

"We're over on Sixth Street, and I appreciate the offer, but I you've already rescued me once today, I think I'll just walk, " I say jokingly. I start to walk away, but I'm secretly hoping he'll insist I go with him.

"Come on, I insist, plus I'm headed that way anyway, it's a short drive or a long, wet, cold walk. If I were you I'd choose the ride," He laughed playfully. "Plus, from the looks of things, it isn't going to stop raining anytime soon!"

"Alright, I guess you've convinced me!" We walk over to his car and he opens the door for me, very gentlemanly, he even shuts it for me. Dad would not approve, I should never go anywhere with someone I don't know, but I can't help but feel like I know Matt already.

"Well, this is me," I say as he pulls up to my grandparent's house and parks next to the curb, the rain has stopped after all. "You were wrong about the rain!" I joke as I get out of his car, "Really though, thank you a lot."

"No problem Rose, maybe I'll see you around again sometime," he adds with a hint of premonition looking up at the house, there's hint of playfulness in his eyes and smirk trying to break through on his face. I'm slightly confused but I let it go, today has been strange enough already. I give him a grin and a wave and walk into the house. I check the time when I get in the door, shoot Gran's friends will be over soon. I run up the stairs to get ready for an evening sure to add to the strangeness that has already happened today.

* * *

As much as I'd love to make the two grandmothers upset and be on my worst behavior I settle for just being indifferent. I could go down in some sweat pants and a torn up t-shirt, no shower, hair in the same messy bun as the morning not exactly looking my best. I could go down and be rude, show them that I didn't want or need their help in finding a "suitable young man" as my Gran kept calling this Mathew bloke. I could just not show up at all. Instead I opt for a dark pair of jeans, and blue gray cable knit sweater and a pair of flats. I shower, and let my hair dry naturally into its loose waves; thankfully It stopped raining, though my hair isn't frizzy on the day to day basis if I get a good amount of humidity going my hair will grow to four times the size of my head. It isn't exactly the best look on me, and on days like that I go to the good old standby; the messy bun.

Walking down the stairs I nearly kill myself tripping over my Gran's cat, Socks. Original name, that. I come an inch with in tumbling down the stairs, into the living room and breaking my neck in front of two people I've never met, and one who didn't exactly get the best impression of me in the first place. Socks goes running down the stairs like a bolt of lightning and I swear I could almost hear him laugh, or maybe it's just my imagination. I walk into the living room to find it already filled with Eloise and Thomas talking with my grandparents and Mathew with his back towards me chatting away with my brother. I was hoping they wouldn't notice me slip in, I hate awkward introductions. But of course the thing I don't' want to happen happens.

"Rose sweetheart you remember Eloise, and this is her husband Thomas." I shake hands with both of them and smile politely. Mathew is still talking to Hugo, but there is something about his hair that seems oddly familiar. It hits me right as he turns around to be introduced; he's the boy from across the street from the first day, and he was the guy you helped me on my run, but he called himself 'Matt' then. He must have known who I was from the moment he found out my name! I can't believe he didn't say a thing!

"Rose, this is Mathew, Eloise and Thomas's grandson," my grandmother nudges me closer to him with her elbow, I'm slightly too stunned to really be annoyed at the sharp pain now shooting through my ribs, and am more focused on the annoyance of being lied to instead.

"You," I say under my breath.

"Oh, have you two already met?" Thomas is asking with apparent delight, Mathew is looking at me with a grin in his eyes.

"No Grandfather, we haven't." Mathew reaches out a hand and I shake it after another nudge from my grandmother.

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think, the good and the bad, I can take it! ;D


	4. A Night Out

Chapter 4

I don't' know why I'm so angry, but it just seems so rude to not tell someone you know who they are. I shake Matts- Mathew's hand and go sit down on the sofa trying to not show him that I'm upset, but I don't know if it's working. My grandmother goes to the kitchen with Eloise to finish cooking, and granddad and Thomas are drinking scotch and discussing muggle politics. Mathew comes over looking rather smug and sits opposite of me on the couch. Hugo doesn't have anyone to talk to, and honestly I'd rather talk to him than be forced into conversation with Mathew.

"Hugo, come over here," I practically bark. He starts to take a seat in the armchair when our grandfather grasps him on the shoulder.

"Come with us Hugo, we'll teach you to play poker, you can play at school with your friends." My grandfather gives me a little smile, like he's doing me a favor keeping me alone with Mathew.

"What school do you go to Hugo?" Thomas inquired.

"They both go to a private school in the UK," I hear my grandfather quickly reply as they both walk into the dining room, Hugo begrudgingly following.

I snort and roll my eyes at my grandfathers 'private school' remark. Yes, a private school indeed, but these muggles will never really understand just how private it is. I have to stop myself from thinking like this, I'm starting to sound like Malfoy, and that's certainly something to avoid. I can't help but wish I was back in London with my family, playing Quidditch in Gran-mama, my father's mothers yard with my cousins, but these next few weeks I'll have to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Mathew asks, like I'll even begin to explain.

"Nothing," I respond, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were when you drove me back here?" I snap at him after a moment's silence.

"I did tell you," he says indignantly, "I told you my name is Matt, it's what I go by, only my grandparents call me Mathew, well and your grandparents as well I guess," he smirks.

"That isn't what I meant," I sigh. I'm not trying to be rude, honestly. "Why didn't you tell me you knew who I was? Even if you didn't know when you offered to drive me back you knew when I told you where to stop."

"Yeah, I knew who you were, but I didn't bother saying anything because I thought I'd be at movie with my mates, not at some dinner where my gran is trying to set me up!" He says hotly, "Besides, I'm eighteen, I don't want to get seriously involved with someone for a few weeks over the summer!"

"Summer?" I question, it would be winter for him if he lived in Australia.

"I work in London, it's summer for me," he states, "I just come out here during the summer to see my grandparents for a week or two. They raised me after my parents died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" I trail off.

"Don't be, you couldn't have known. Look, it's obvious we both don't want to be set up, but I can tell you don't even want to be here, and neither do I, so how about we just get through this night, and tomorrow we can go on pretending like we don't know each other, deal?" He asks with his hand out.

"Deal," I say shaking his hand smugly.

* * *

I'm helping clear the table after pudding when I see what time it is, only six thirty. I groan inwardly, why do the elderly eat dinner so early? I've been here for three days and I am already bored out of my mind. I could write to Albus, see if maybe Uncle Harry could let them floo over here, we can do muggle tourist things maybe, but he's got such a loud mouth he'd probably not stop talking about Quidditch confusing every muggle in ear shot. You have to watch what you say when you're living around so many muggles, last thing I want is to explain to mum why someone needs their memory modified.

"Hey Rose let me do that," gran says, interrupting my inner monologue. "Go say goodbye to Mathew, they're going home."

Ugh, I'm not 5, I don't need to be reminded to say goodbye to someone, and I know how to be polite. I walk over to the entry way and hug Eloise and Thomas goodbye, they start walking out the door. Hugo goes back into the living room, if there's one muggle thing he loves it's football, and there's a game on the TV. Mathew doesn't leave with his grandparents, I'm sure he's waiting for a goodbye from me.

"So you gonna say goodbye Red?" Oh for Merlins sake, this 'Red' thing better not catch on. My hair isn't even as red as all of the other Weasley's.

"I thought we were going to ignore each other after this night was over?" I retort.

"Well, it isn't over yet." He smirks.

I begrudgingly go to shake his hand when he hugs me, just with one arm, but still, a hug. Who does he think he is? I pull away.

"Speaking of the night, it's hardly late, want to come out with me and a friend? We're going to go walk around downtown."

I thought he didn't like me? Why is he asking me out? Is he just being friendly? Why do I care? I shake my head lightly.

"I wouldn't want to give our grandmothers the satisfaction of thinking their little scheme is working, would you?"

"Oh come on, we're both only here for a few weeks, and I know how boring it is hanging out with your grandparents all day, or even you little brother." He makes a good point.

"Alright, I'll ask my gran," I can't help but smile.

"I already asked, she said it's fine, I'll come back in about 20 minutes and we'll go," he says with a grin walking out the door and shutting it behind him. And my smile is gone. Again! Who does he think he is? Asking on my behalf? What if I had said no? My gran would have not stopped bugging me about it! I walk up stairs to my room trying to feel mad but I'm not. I've never been out with other muggles before, and from the few movies I've seen it seems like it would be fun.

I pull my hair back, half up half down, and put on some make up Amanda gave me. I grab my grey pea coat, and slip on some flats. I look at myself in the full length mirror on the back of my door. My hair flowing behind me, my cheeks flushed lightly, and for the first time I notice I've developed some womanly curves. I don't look half bad, when did this happen? I walk over to the table by my window, I spray on a little perfume my mum got me for my birthday, and I see him walk up the drive way. I get butterflies in my stomach. Why am I nervous? It's obvious he doesn't like me, and I really shouldn't like him. Like he said, we're only here for a few weeks. But if he didn't like me why did he ask me out?

I hear the doorbell so I grab my bag and start running down the stairs. I slow down, I can't seem to excited can I? When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see my gran open the door and let Matt in.

"Hey," I smile at him, he looks at me for a moment and turns to my grandmother.

"I won't have her out to late, I promise!" He tells her. My grandmother hands me house keys and we walk out the door.

"You look lovely, Red." Maybe he does like me?

"Thank you," I respond. We get to his car and he opens the door for me. Either he's a gentleman, or he's trying too hard. 'Or you have low expectations,' the sarcastic voice in my head says. I get in the car, and he walks around to the other side.

"So, I lied to you and your gran, it's just us tonight, my mate said he doesn't want to be a third wheel," he says matter-of-factly.

I groan inwardly, I'm not going to have anything to say! Why didn't he just cancel! I could still get out of this. He starts the car and pulls away. Too late.

A/N: I know it's short, but it's been years since I've written for this story. Honestly, I forgot it existed, but don't worry I'm back now, if anyone is still watching haha. As always, leave a review, be honest, and thanks for reading! 3


	5. Stars Falling Down

Chapter 5

We're driving for about a half an hour in silence. I don't know what to say, and I'm not particularly comfortable in cars, at least not when a muggle is the one driving. I realize we're getting further from the city as the lights start to slowly fade away behind us. The road narrows and Matt pulls over into an empty field.

"I thought we were going downtown?" I question.

"I lied again, don't worry, your Gran knows where you are," he says as he opens the back door and pulls out two blankets.

"There is a meteor shower tonight, I thought we'd come out here and watch."

"Oh… that's nice," I respond. This is starting to feel more and more like a date, but I've never been on one so I wouldn't really know.

Matt lays out the blanket on the ground, he sits down and pats the ground next to him with a smile. I walk over and take a seat next to him. The ground is softer than I expected, but I can feel the cold seeping up through the blanket already, I shiver and cross my arms.

"It's a little c-c-cold tonight," I stutter through the shivers.

"That's why I brought this!" He smiles triumphantly holding up the second blanket. He wraps it around my shoulders, and I pull it tight around my front.

"Won't you be cold?" I ask, his jacket doesn't seem like it would keep him all that warm.

"Oh I'll be alright, I'm pretty tough."

I roll my eyes and take the blanket off of me and spread it out to cover him as well.

"This is more than big enough for the both of us."

"Thanks," he says with a small smile, is he blushing? "Here, lay back, you can see the shooting stars better if you're laying down." He lies back putting his hands behind his head, I do the same.

"Sometimes it takes some time for your eyes to adjust to the brightness before you see any," he informs me. "So what do your parents do for a living?" Ugh, how am I going to answer this?

"Uh, my dad is in um…" what is the muggle term? "He works in law enforcement, and mum works for the government. What do your parents do? Oh, I mean what did they do?" Oh no, I forgot for a second his parents died.

"They were professors, mum taught astronomy, and dad taught history." Ah, that must be why he wants to see this meteor shower, it reminds him of his mum.

We watch the sky in silence, not a single meteor to be seen. I'm about to tell him we should leave when it starts. Slowly at first, than faster, like sparkling diamonds they fall to earth.

"There are so many," I gasp.

"It's beautiful, like you," he says, and takes my hand in his. An hour ago I never would have given this a thought, now it feels so right. The stars fall around us all night, as I fall for him. I move over closer to him, resting my head against his arm. This is all so new to me, I've never had a boyfriend, and I've never even been friends with a muggle, this isn't going to end well.

I remove my hand from his, and sit up.

"It's getting late, I should really get back home."

He frowns just enough that I notice.

"Okay," his is only response. He stands up and lets out a hand to help me up. I fold the blankets up and neatly place them in his back seat. Halfway back to my grandparents' house he finally says something.

"What happened? I thought you were having a good time?" I can tell he is disappointed by the tone of his voice, and I feel terrible.

"I was, really, but this can't work out. I like you, and that's new to me. I'm only here for a few more days, and it wouldn't be fair to either of us once we part ways." I say it all in a rush, I wish I could have added that I'm a witch, and that I'm only 16, and my dad would kill him, but that would probably be too much to handle.

"So let's just enjoy each other's company while we can, yeah?"

I look out the window to avoid saying anything more. He doesn't understand, and how could he? Things with me are different, and I know if we got this close in a day, what would happen in 5 more? I don't want to have my heart broken, and that's the real problem. I don't let anyone in, I never have, and maybe I never will, but maybe I'll try.

We pull up to the house, and I fumble with my seatbelt. Matt runs around outside and opens the car door for me. As we get to the front door we both start to say something, but stop. I laugh under my breath.

"Let me go first," he insists, "I know we only have a week here, but why not make the most of it? Get to know one another, have some fun? When the week is over, and you leave, just give me your address, and I'll give you mine, if you're ever free, we can hang out back in London, and maybe next summer if you're in Australia again?" He finishes, smiling at me. I just bet Hugo is listening in on us with an Extendable Ear, the little sneak.

"Okay, but-" and he cuts me off.

"No buts, let's just see what happens." Grinning, he kisses me lightly on the lips, and walks back to his car. I guess I have no choice to see what happens, it's not like I can avoid him he lives across the street.

I walk into the house, my cheeks flushed slightly. I slip off my shoes and drop my purse and keys on the little table by the door. Maybe this, for lack of a better term, fling, be good for me, perhaps it will make me more open at Hogwarts, and I can stop being the only girl in the 6th year without a boyfriend. For some reason my mind drifts to Scorpios Malfoy, and I blush even deeper, shaking my head to try and chase the thought away, that's when I notice them sitting in the living room.

"Oh, hey dad, mum…" Shit.


End file.
